


Identity issues much?

by Trew



Category: sunset overdrive
Genre: Deepthroat, F/M, Mask/Helmet, NSFW, Porn, Short, bj, guy wearing helmet, hiddencharacter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 04:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20039758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trew/pseuds/Trew
Summary: A short porn story about the fizzie mascot getting a bj from reader behind some dumpsters in the middle of a party





	Identity issues much?

Music loudly blared through out the whole stadium, loud enough to definitely turn anyone deaf who stood close to the speakers. 

The air felt heavy and it smelled like sweat and alcohol, masking whatever ingredients wafting from the energy drink is put in, the drink that they're trying to get everyone to buy.

In the back of some dumpsters, away from the music and the people with low hygiene, two people are hidden as they are having some fun.  
_______  
His cock twitched and throbbed when she sucked the tip and fondled his balls. She could hear who ever was inside the mask moan, and she smiled knowing whoever this person was, was having the time of his life. His head threw back when she deepthroated him, and she noisily slurped up his pre cum and her own saliva that was covering his cock before her mouth left his throbbing shaft to give him a small handjob. 

His chest rose pretty fast, and he could feel himself close to cumming. But he didn't want this to end just yet. He grabbed her hand that was firmly gripping his cock and plopped it beside her. he shook his head, hoping she would get what hes drifting at, she gave him a knowing smile and shit..he wanted to just take her right then and there with twitchy hands, this will have to do though.

He rubbed her lips with the tip of his cock, sometimes giving it a few pumps to keep the pleasure going. His thumb found its way on her lips and grazed, he wanted to make sure her plump lips were wet and ready for a good facefucking. With the way she looked up at him through her lashes and half a smile, he wanted to lean down and kiss her but he couldnt as much as he wanted to. If they end up seeing eachother in public without his mask on, she might end up shying away from him when he tries to start a conversation with her. That would be too awkward would it?

He breathed out and put the tip in, the feeling of her warm mouth making him buck his hips forward and push deeper.


End file.
